Come Pick Me Up
by sunnygirl91
Summary: Greg walked over the reality of his life...passed over the most important detail. pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! i would awesomly appreciate it!


_Just keep driving. Don't stop, don't stop. He doesn't want you. He never did. But then why did he kiss you...or did he? It doesn't matter anymore. You've just singlehandedly ruined the finest moment in his life. Who the hell crashes a wedding anyway? I mean, outside the movies. It doesn't matter. One more mile till the airport. And then...and then you can go home and tell your mother she was right all along and then maybe you can start planning a relationship that can actually work. One with money and a career and everything that he doesn't have. Greg...we're not seventeen anymore...how could you?_

"Greggo? You ready?" Nick peered his head inside the door. Sure enough, the young CSI had undone his tie once again. "Damn man, if you keep tugging at it you'll never get it to stay!" Greg smiled sheepishly. This was it. He was getting married. Marrying Sara Sidle. It was all he ever wanted. All anyone ever wanted for him. A nice girl who could make him grow up. Give him better advice. Plan parties and not get all emotional. Share her problems with herself and expect the same from him. Yep, it was great, fantastic, awesome. Everything was gonna be ok. There was a small wrap at the door. "Come in!" Nick responded, a hitch of annoyance in his southern accent. The door nudged slightly, announcing the maid of honor. Clad in a velvet red dress, Emily smiled shyly. She had removed her multiple earrings, nose ring, and let her usual red black hair tangle rest straight down her back, all the way to her waist.

"Just coming to visit the groom." Greg smiled, the nervousness in his stomach floating away for a second, or at least until Nick turned to embrace his lady. Emily Watson was Greg's best friend since highschool. He introduced Nick to her last Christmas sparking a romance between the Texan and New Yorker. As soon as Nick let her go he turned to Greg. "Who know's man, maybe in a few months you'll be at my wedding." Nick smiled once more, then left the room, "Maybe you can get that damn tie to stay Em, God knows he won't let me." She laughed. Approaching Greg she began to work with the silk.

"The only reason he can't get it is because he doesn't know you. A person has to pretty much double knot it." Emily still held a smile, her eyes not. Greg knew she was shocked over the sudden information. Only last week when she arrived in Vegas did he tell her, let her meet Sara. She didn't approve. But she loved him...

"Emily, why aren't you trying to talk me outta this?" She stop what she was doing and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Because you want this."

"I also wanted to tattoo James Dean on my ass in 11th grade but you managed to foil that plan."

"You're comparing your future wife to a tattoo, which would've looked horrible?" Greg sat down, hand on his knees. Emily took a place beside him.

"Greg, look, Sara is gonna make you so happy. I mean, this was what you always wanted."

"What I always wanted was you..."

"Oh Jesus..."

"...but your mother ended that notion quickly. Emily, I'm asking you. I'm asking myself. Am I still in live with you?" She stared into his face. All she wanted was to trace his jaw line with her lips, brush back those golden brown strands and completely loose herself in those eyes. That was all she wanted. But instead she patted his back and shook her head.

"No...you're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Greg I'm positive."

"Are you?" Before she could respond he pulled her to him. As their lips met Emily was filled with the past. She began to straddle him. His hands made their way up her dress, onto her thigh, almost till...

"I can't...Greg...it's just...Nick and..." He stared at her in disbelief. She pulled herself up and headed to the mirror. She fixed her makeup, waiting for a response. And then she felt him hug her, tightly, from behind.

"Thanks Em, for being this good of a friend...I mean you're right...we can't. I'm getting married for Christ's sake! Besides, we're not seventeen anymore." She dropped her lipstick as he said those words. Turning around she met Greg's smile with tears. Before he could ask questions she met him with her own embrace. She held him there for what seemed like ages, then whispered into his ear.

"Greg, you're my best friend, and you always will be. I love you, please remember that... Goodbye..." She ran out, into the hallway of the church blocking out his calls from behind. She ran into Nick, knocking him aside. This was all a big mistake. She lied to Greg. She had been lying to him from day one. And now, here she was, running away. Running from the only thing she had been sure of in her entire life. She had came to Las Vegas for one reason. Not for the flashing lights, not for Nick, not even to catch up with Greg. She had came to tell him the truth. And then there was Sara. And when Greg finally gave her the chance...

Flight 41 was boarding. Eight more hours and she'd be in New York again. It was cold, raining. And she hardly noticed. Heading up the steps onto the plane she looked back at Vegas. The sun relaxed against the desert floor. Her heart seemed to lie there with it, dying along with the light. Everything she knew to be true was gone. She would have to start over. Emily found her way to second class. No one had taken the opening seat next to her. She sat there, head down low, ashamed. All she ever wanted was for Greg to know how she really felt. How she visited him when he was in the lab explosion, although he was still asleep. How when Nick was kidnaped she was equally worried over Greg's lack of sleep and her missing boyfriend. How when Grissom transferred him out of the lab to CSI she came close to beating the hell out of the supervisor. She wanted him to know everything. But to what point and purpose? Finally she rested her head back, trying to sleep. 5 minutes passed before a shadow covered the other seat.

"Excuse me, this seat taken?" Emily opened her eyes. Turning to the isle her eyes rested upon a young man with twisted blonde brown hair and angelic eyes in a first rate tux.

"Greg...what the hell..."

"The man originally next to you graciously traded me places. He's in first class." Emily tried to turn towards the window, but Greg pulled her back.

"Em, you left me. Again."

"On your wedding day! What was I supposed to do? Whisk you away with me back to the Bronx?"

"Yes, if that was what you wanted then yes. Emily, I told you to tell me the truth."

"And I did! You _love_ Sara, Greg. Not me..." She started to cry again. Greg sat there, feeling rather insulted.

"I admit I care for Sara, and this was the last thing I ever wanted to happen to her. No one deserves to be stood up on their wedding day. But then again...everyone deserves to be with their true love. And there's not a drop of blood in me that disagrees when I say that for me, that person, my one and only, is you. Emily Watson, I love you more than anything else. And if you just stop running for a moment and kiss me again...I can prove it." She sat there, mouth opened wide in disbelief. Finally she reached for his face.

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"You'll never say were not seventeen...again? We're not that old."

"We're 27."

"Greg..."

"I promise." The plane carried them to New York. They weren't for sure what laid beyond that. They weren't for sure about where they'd live or how they were gonna get new jobs. They weren't even for sure if they'd ever marry. But nothing seemed to matter. All Emily knew was Greg was finally holding her...kissing her all over again. And all Greg knew was that he was finally living in the truth. Noone would ever understand the complete insanity that drove them together. And that was the greatest beauty of it all...

"Wait, Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Nick?"

"Em?"

"Huh?"

"Just shut up." She had to laugh.

Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote CSI Fan Fic. I hope you enjoi it! Reviews are always welcome! Sunnygirl 91.


End file.
